


Avsar

by AmbidextrousArcher



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fix-it fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/pseuds/AmbidextrousArcher
Summary: A second chance, a different world.
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali & Kattappa, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: Margazhi in Mahishmati 2019





	Avsar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



> For avani- The prompt followed is: Groundhog Day/Time Travel AU: Amarendra wakes up, post-his death, on the day he meets Devasena in Kuntala. 
> 
> I hope you like it! If it is not to your liking, feel free to inform me, I'll write you another fic.
> 
> Title: Avsar (Sanskrit: Chance)

Amarendra Baahubali blinks, taking in the lush greenery of Kuntala dazedly. _What am I doing here?_ He wonders. The last he remembers; he was at the outskirts of Mahishmati…he flinches. He does not want to recollect that.

“Baahu?” He turns. At his side, there stands Kattappa Maamaa, concern creasing his face. “Are you alright?” Baahu nods. But in a corner of his mind, he feels the sharp pain of a blade in his ribs, a blade aimed by a well-loved hand…

_What is happening to me?_ Baahu wonders. He is still confused as he lets Maamaa tug him among the women and children. Somehow, he knows what is to happen. It is with detachment that he watches the comings and goings that follow.

Until a slender sword pierces a veil. Baahu feels his heart beat faster as the woman’s face is clear before him. _Devasena. Deva. My wife_ , love of my life.

The recognition is clear in his heart, even as his mind says that he has never met the lady before.

Baahu shakes his head. _What is going on?_ He wonders. _How could a woman I don’t know be so important?_

But important she is, and Baahu finds himself captivated by her, a captivation that feels familiar, oozing into his blood.

There is a strange sense of déjà vu as Baahu leaps across, a sense that has been with him all through this visit to Kuntala. Baahu has always warred with both his heart and his mind. This time, he gives in to instinct. Kuntala is saved nonetheless, and the missive arrives. Baahu’s heart sinks. He knows what this missive contains. When he sees the words in front of him, confirming his foreboding, Baahu chooses a different course of action.

For he knows that all those flashes are true. And he knows the future that awaits him and Devasena if he chose the road trodden before. So he chooses the road not taken.

Instead of leaving with Devasena to Mahishmati, he sends a letter to the Rajmata, outlining every bit of the truth. In that letter, he writes that, if Devasena is to come to Mahishmati, she shall come as Amarendra Baahubali’s wife, not his prisoner.

That one simple letter sets off a chain of events entirely unanticipated. Sivagami Devi refuses to gives in to Baahu’s entreaty, but she sets the condition that he will not be King, for Mahishmati shall have a Queen she chooses. Baahu had never lusted for power, and he agrees.

When they arrive in Mahishmati, they receive a grand welcome, and Baahu has one thing he treasures more than any other: his mother’s blessings. Bhalla is crowned. Baahu protects him still, loves him still, for he is the person he is, but he is also on guard. He knows what might come in the future.

Despite his best efforts, Sethupati does what he does, and Baahu, unable to control his rage at the worm who dared touch his wife, finds himself exiled again. He had anticipated this.

Life in exile is what he dimly remembers, and it shapes up to be the same again. Once more, when his son is making his way into the world, the sham commences. Baahu had told Devasena of what he had seen, though Devasena was skeptical of its veracity. He could see belief in Devasena’s eyes as he takes her leave. “Come back to me, and keep maamaa safe,” she says. Baahu nods.

Baahu cuts maamaa down. Kumar is at his side, Kumar who he had warned of Bijjala Deva’s duplicity, Kumar who is still blessedly alive. Baahu leaves as fast as he could, leaving Kumar to lead maamaa to safety. He had Amma to worry about. Amma and Devasena and their child. He still gets involved in the battle, but blessedly gets in the way of Amma and the crossbow bolt. Devasena stares at him, shocked. “Baahu? Veer?” Baahu shoots her a relieved grin, shielding Amma with his own body, cutting the bolt to pieces with his sword.

Sivagami Devi survives the day. Bhalla, incensed, attacks Baahu. Somehow, Baahu manages to not kill Bhalla, merely defeat him. Amma stares at her son, lying prone at Baahu’s feet. “Amma…” She raises her hand. “I know the truth. I…” She trails off, swallowing. “Forgive me, Baahu.” Baahu looks up at her, incredulous. “Amma?” She smiles, sad and forlorn, as Baahu moves to her after helping Devasena down. “I was wrong.” Baahu shakes his head. “We all make mistakes, Amma. If my words sooth you now, then you are forgiven. But you need never ask for it from me.”

Bhalla is in the dungeons, where he should be after what he did. Sivagami is the one who advocates that course of action for both father and son.

“Mahishmati needs to heal,” murmurs Sivagami Devi. Kattappa nods. “Devi, the healing has begun,” he says confidently, taking in the scene in front of him. The roar of the people just increases his certainty, for they are jubilant once more. The People’s King is King in truth, the crown shining on his brow, his hand raised in the air, his wife at his side.

What more does Mahishmati need for a secure future?


End file.
